Desert
by spottedhorse
Summary: Jim Brass gets lost in the desert.
1. Chapter 1

Robin Hughes stood next to a large boulder as she watched him approach from below. Scanning the horizon, she saw no signs of vehicles which confused her. How had he gotten here without a car? She had been watching him for over a half hour as he made his way off the road, along an old trail, and finally to a path that lead up the slope. It hadn't been a direct route for him, the man simply following whatever path appeared before him. As she watched, she was confident that he was alone and also that he had not seen her. The question for Robin was if she would help him.

Looking across the landscape again, she reassured herself that no one was following him. He was as alone as she was. His appearance both frightened and intrigued her. There was the danger that another human being brought but her own companion for the last couple of years had only been her dog, Bear. The sound of another voice would be nice.

He turned and followed a smaller trail off to his left, her eyes following him as he worked his way toward the small peak to her right. With a sigh, she realized her decision had been made. If he took that trail his fate would be sealed. Even if he managed to survive the rough, snake infested climb, he would die on the high plateau with no water for miles. Stepping out from behind the cover of the boulder, she called out to him.

Jim Brass froze in his tracks. He hadn't expected to hear anyone out here. He had set out to make the drive east, taking a long vacation and determined to just get away. The last case had really gotten to him, broken through the wall he had erected years ago that separated him for the horrors he dealt with on a regular basis. There had been chips in the wall but it had held, until last week. He had plenty of vacation time stocked up and decided to take it, get lost for awhile, and decide if he wanted to go back. He'd thrown a suitcase in the car with some clothes and taken off. Then a few miles back, his car had decided to quit on him. So he'd packed a backpack with as much as he could carry; non-perishables and water from the emergency stash he kept in his trunk, ammunition, a few clothes, and headed out. His service weapon was strapped on his belt and he'd pulled out his old leg holster and strapped it to his calf with a smaller gun. A third handgun was tucked away in the backpack.

His mind was busy as he hiked, formulating plans, calculating the distances he would need to cover, and how to shelter at night. Odds were he wouldn't see anyone in this desolate stretch of desert. He was busily chastising himself for leaving the highway to meander a back road and out of cell range when something unexpected happened; a voice called out from across the hill. He stopped, scanned the area and located the source. A lone figure stood next to a large rock, calling to him and waving before nervously glancing around. Jim considered his options and came to a decision. "What the hell," he shrugged and set out to meet the stranger.

Robin watched him approach, pushing down the queasiness that rose in her gut. Another few yards and he would become a serious threat, if that was his intention. She hadn't survived alone for a couple of years, having left the city and people who threatened her behind, to let some lone stranger take her life now.

Jim approached slowly. He was at a disadvantage, the mystery man having the higher ground. But as he moved closer, he realized it was a woman. She had a rifle pointed at him but was simply following him, her body in a defensive posture. She'd give him a chance to explain himself before she killed him, he told himself sarcastically. Finally, he lifted his hand to wave.

Watching him wave did not make Robin any easier. She'd seen plenty of people turn on each other in her old neighborhood. She wondered why she'd opened herself up to this threat. _Because you're tired of being alone,_ she told herself.

Finally, about 25 feet away from her, Jim stopped. The two studied each other for a moment until he spoke. "I'm um…Jim Brass," he said just loudly enough for her to hear.

"Where you from?" Robin asked.

"Vegas," he replied. "You?"

She shrugged, choosing not to answer, just in case he'd been sent to find her. "Vegas huh?" She couldn't remember knowing anyone from Vegas…if that was where he really was from.

"Yeah," he confirmed.

Then shrugging, he looked sheepishly at Robin. "Okay, well…don't suppose you have a phone or anything? I have my cell but I lost the signal several miles back."

"Not here," Robin shrugged. "Won't get a signal for another twenty miles."

"So, is there someone around who knows anything about cars? Or maybe someone who can give me a ride to the next town?"

No …no one that knows about cars. I can drive you to town tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Thanks," Jim replied. "I um…well…." Jim looked around as if he was deciding something.

"You'll need a place to sleep. You can stay at my cabin," Robin called out, suddenly not wanting to be left alone again. Jim turned and looked at her quizzically. "I have room …for you to rest."

Realizing he didn't have options, he nodded. "Thanks."

She led him along a trial down the other side of the slope and across a small dried creek bed. They followed a narrow trail through some brush and walked over another small hill. Her cabin sat just the other side of the hill hidden behind a rock outcropping. Jim smirked when he spotted a beat up old truck next to the cabin.

Once inside, he stood still, looking around. It was a simple place, something from a hundred years ago or more. There was a fireplace in the corner that looked like maybe it served some cooking duties from time to time as well. An opening on the back wall seemed to lead to a small kitchen. Another door to the side probably held a bed, he surmised. Then his eyes swept across the long sofa and a comfortable looking chair. There were a few tables scattered about and along the wall, near the fireplace was a table with two chairs for dining. It was simple but very clean.

"So how is it you're all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?" Jim asked her as she moved past him.

"I could ask you the same," she shot back as she propped her rifle in the far corner.

Jim's eyes followed her action. Maybe she's going to cut me some slack, he thought. But his mind was changed as she slipped out of her light jacket and revealed that she too was wearing a holstered weapon, which she adjusted on her belt to emphasize to him that she possessed it. Unable to resist the temptation, Jim smirked. "Bet mine is bigger than yours," he quipped.

She blinked in confusion and then a small smile worked at the corners of her mouth as she fought back a chuckle. "Men always think they've got the biggest. But women have a few weapons too and we do know how to use them."

Not holding back his own grin, Jim nodded in acquiescence. "Don't I know it..."

"Yeah Vegas, I'll bet you do," she said as her eyes appraised him. Jim had the oddest feeling that he might be dinner.

Shrugging, he decided to continue the game. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours," he taunted.

Tilting her head, her eyes perused his service weapon in its holster. "I've seen bigger," she said as her eyes flickered back to his, challenging.

"Yeah, but it handles really well…" Then glancing down at her holster and noticing her weapon, he grinned. "Yours has some nice action to it too though," he conceded.

"So what are you doing here, Vegas?" she asked again.

Shrugging, Jim shook his head slightly. "I'm on vacation. Thought I'd just drive awhile to get away. Got off the highway to see the scenery and my car quit on me."

She snickered at him derisively. "That was dumb."

Running his hand over the back of his neck, trying to figure out how to break through her defenses, he decided on taking it easy. "Yeah, not one of the smartest things I've done. But then again, I met you," he winked. As he watched her eyes grow wide with fear, he regretted flirting at the end. But as he stood still and watched her, he saw her begin to relax a little.

"Well, I imagine you're hungry," she said darkly, "and I know I am. So I'll fix us something. Bedroom is through that door and the bathroom is there too, if you want to wash some of the dirt off."

Jim glanced at the doorway and then back to her. "Thanks," he nodded as he picked up his pack and headed through the door.

A few minutes later, after splashing off most of the dirt and changing his shirt, Jim walked to the kitchen. "Smells good," he commented from the opening between the rooms.

Robin glanced over her shoulder. "Enchiladas. I hope that's okay. I had them all ready to go in the fridge. Making some Mexican rice to go with it and some beans. "There's beer in the fridge or cold water."

Jim walked to the appliance and pulled out a beer, having noticed that she already had one open and half gone on the counter beside her. Checking the label, he decided she had good taste. "So I told you why I'm out her in the middle of nowhere. What about you?" He asked as he opened the bottle and leaned against a counter.

"I was tired of people asking me questions that's none of their business," she fired over her shoulder.

Jim smirked and tilting his head, studied her from behind as she worked. Her baggy jeans and man's plaid shirt had been a good disguise from a distance, but on closer expectation he realized she was filling out those clothes in the right places. He felt a twinge in his gut as he realized just how well she filled them. Without her floppy hat, her chestnut hair, cut short almost like a man's, showed little streaks of gray; but not too much gray. Watching her hands fascinated him momentarily. She had long delicate fingers, complete opposites of his. And she used them gracefully.

Quietly she put the knife in her hand down and straightened up after bending over the cutting board. Stretching her spine, she arched her neck and pulled her shoulders back. As he watched her roll her head, he realized she was feeling tension in her neck and stepped closer behind her. Reaching up with his large hands, he tenderly began to massage her shoulders, letting his thumbs work up her neck.

Startled by his touch, she jumped and started to turn to face him. "Don't," he commanded gently. "I'm not here to hurt you. Let me do this…call it payment for giving me a place to sleep tonight." She remained tense but she didn't move. Slowly, he worked both shoulders, rolling his hands over them, kneading her taught muscles.

"I…it's been a long time since I've trusted anyone," she said softly.

"Hey…you can trust me." He spoke lowly in a gravely voice.

"Most people don't walk around with a pistol strapped to them," she chided.

Smirking again, Jim sighed. "I'm not the only one packing. And I'm a cop….its sort of like part of me."

She turned and glared at him, her brown eyes challenging. "A cop?"

Confused by her reaction, he just stared. "Yeah," he replied. "I'm a detective with LVPD." Her reaction confused him. Most people, unless they were criminals, didn't react so warily to him being a cop. And she didn't seem criminal, but he'd been fooled before he conceded inwardly.

Pushing past him, she crossed the room and then turned, taking a breath as if to speak and then closing her mouth. Her eyes flickered back to him, her guardedness showing clearly in her expression. "I should've just left you out there," she said bitterly.

Frowning, Jim wondered what she had against cops. "Why?"

"You asked why I'm here. I can tell you it isn't because I love the solitude. It is because…someone like you, a cop…he convinced me to testify against…well, some bad people. He said he would protect me. But they came after me anyway and I landed in the hospital. It took weeks…." She looked away, obviously reliving some painful memories. "Then when I got out…he took me to this cheap, sleazy motel just outside of town and we stayed in that nasty little room for three days, him building trust. And on the third night, he raped me. I tried to report it but no one would believe me, certainly not his friends at the police department. As soon as the trial was over, I ran. I found this place and I've been here ever since. Can't trust anybody," she concluded.

Jim was dumbfounded. Oh, he knew there were bad cops but this one…he had to be one of the worst Jim had heard about in a long time… building her trust like that and turning it on her. "I'm sorry," he said softy. "The bastard was wrong to do what he did. But that wasn't me." He tried to calm her with gentle words and a soft expression. "I'm no angel, but that…that was…well, it was wrong. You deserved better, especially since you were laying it one the line to testify. He owed you respect and he should have protected you, not hurt you even more."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Yeah, sure…you say that now. How do I know you won't come after me in the night like he did?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Jim tried to think of a way to ease her distress. "I guess you don't. Except you are armed," he said as he nodded toward her gun, still holstered on her hip. "Tell you what, I'll um…I'll put mine in my bag," he said as he carefully unclipped his holster from his belt. "That way, you don't have to worry about what I might do."

She blinked at him, confused. "You…you trust me not to hurt you?"

Jim smiled. "Yeah, I do. You don't strike me as the kind of woman that hurts people. Otherwise, you never would have come out from behind that rock."

They spent the rest of the evening in uneasy silence. Robin finished preparing supper and Jim offered to clean the dishes for her. She was reading when he stepped back into the living space. "If you don't mind, I'm kind of tired," he said. "I'll just go on to bed?"

She looked up at him and then around the room. He watched as decision played over her face. "You take the bedroom," she finally said. "I'll sleep out here on the couch."

"I don't want to take your bed…" he began.

"I'm not ready to turn in yet," she assured him. "This way, I can stay up a while longer."

Sometime in the night Jim was awakened by a sense that someone was standing next to him. Reaching under his pillow and wrapping his fingers around the gun that had been in his calf holster, he opened his eyes. In the moonlit room, he made out the silhouette of Robin standing next to the bed. "Robin?" he croaked.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You okay?" he asked as he scooted into a sitting position.

"Earlier…I was…well, you aren't like the cop that hurt me. Well, in a way you are but…not really. You really were sorry…"

"Yeah…well, one bad cop makes it hard for all of us," he offered, confused.

She sighed. "What he did…I mean, I trusted him and he…"

"Robin, you're right to be angry and I can understand why you wouldn't trust people. But why are you hiding out here in the middle of nowhere, with no one around…so isolated?"

Carefully she sat on the corner of the bed, tense like she would spring up if he made a move. "I…I do miss talking to people. That's why I called out to you. I thought it would be nice to talk to someone. And you've been nice. I just….when you said you are a cop, it scared me."

"Hey, I'm just glad you let me stay inside," he grinned. "I had the feeling I might be spending the night in your shed out there."

Suddenly she turned toward him. "Would you mind…I mean, would it be okay if…" her head dipped.

"If what would be okay?" he asked patiently.

"I'm just so tired of being…alone…"

"What if you stretch out under the covers and I stay on top? And we can just talk a little until you are ready to go to sleep."

He felt more than saw her nervousness at his suggestion. But then she began to calm and she began to move up the bed. "I think I'd like to try that," she said as she slipped under the covers. For his part, Jim slid out from the covers and settled on top.

They talked for a few minutes, Robin asking questions about Vegas and Jim answering. He told her a few stories about the people he worked with while being careful not to talk about cases. She didn't need anymore horror stories in her life. Finally she began to wind down and they both settled into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

When I started this it was going to be a one shot of about 4,000 words, I thought. But it kind of grew, lol. Still, I was going to wait to post until I had it finished or almost finished. But I've been struggling with the next section. There's a picture in my head of where it is going but I can't seem to get there. So I'm hoping that by posting, I get inspired and find a way through the muddle. Please be patient; it might take me a few days to get it moving again and have something worth posting;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Two things:

First, thank you for your patience. I think I'm finally finding my way through this.

And, if you haven't already please check out the poll on my profile page. I'll track the results and respond accordingly with a story just in time for Christmas.

Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this installment.

* * *

Jim woke up to the feel of a comforter over him and the smell of bacon from the kitchen. After freshening up a little he padded into the kitchen clad only in a pair of jeans and an undershirt. "Good morning," he said brightly.

Robin turned and smiled at him shyly. "Good morning."

"Thank you," he said. She looked at him, mystified. "For the covers," he teased.

She smiled again, a little less timidly. "You looked cold when I woke up."

After breakfast, Robin drove them into town. She dropped Jim at the repair garage and headed to the store. As she drove away sadness fell over her like a dark cloud. He had been very nice, she told herself. And he hadn't once done anything to make her uneasy. And now she'd probably never see him again. And she would be alone. Funny, she mused, how it hadn't seemed so lonely until he showed up. With a heavy heart, she did her shopping, dropped by the post office, and then headed back out of town.

As she drove by the garage, she saw Jim and Jake Granger talking. Jake owned the garage and the only tow truck for miles. He was nodding negatively and Jim was looking grim. Robin pulled in next to them and noticed Jim looked relieved to see her. "What's the problem, Jake?"

"I was telling your friend here, I can't get out to his car until tomorrow. The truck's down. I'm working on it but it won't be until late before I get it fixed." He waited to let that settle in before continuing. "You got any idea exactly where his car is?" Jake asked. "He told me he was on Route 8 but what he was describing didn't make sense."

"I found him out there…by Old Man Edwards' place. You know where the road takes that big bend? Well, he's a little on the other side, where Kenny Smith's road intersects, I think."

"Oh….yeah, okay. I think I can find it." Then turning to Jim, Jake told him, "I'll head out there first thing in the morning to get your car. But even then it'll be a couple of days if I need parts."

Jim frowned. "A couple of days?"

"Yeah, I'll have to find the parts and then drive to get them .It'll take the better part of a day."

Sighed, Jim swiped the back of his neck. "Okay, okay," he replied testily. "Well, is there a hotel in town?"

Jake chuckled. "Not since Mrs. Jenkins' Boarding House burned."

Robin watched as Jim's shoulders slumped. "Not much reason for one," she said. "But you can stay at my place, if you want."

Jim's head snapped up and Jake chuckled again. Jim's glare quieted him. Then turning back to Robin, Jim tilted his head. "You sure? You weren't too happy with me there last night…"

Jake guffawed. "Man, you stayed at Robin's and lived to tell it. Wow…."

"Well?" Robin asked, ignoring Jake. "You coming or not?"

Jim grabbed his bag and tossed it in the back of her truck. "Guess I don't have much choice," he said as he climbed in. "Besides, I like the company," he said with a small smile.

The evening went much as it had done the night before. Robin worked in the kitchen, cooking their meal, while Jim leaned against a counter, beer in hand, watching. Her clothes were a little more feminine, although still more suited for outdoor ruggedness than indoor entertaining. He didn't miss the tighter fit of her jeans or the way they hugged the curves of her ass. Nor did he miss the snugger shirt that outlined the curve of her breasts. As he studied her, he developed an appreciation for her decidedly female attributes and enjoyed the show.

Dinner was quiet, both seemingly lost in their own thoughts. Jim couldn't decipher what she might be thinking, but he was wondering about the sleeping arrangements for the night and how he was going to keep it platonic. He wasn't used to sleeping with a woman for the sole purpose of sleeping. But as he remembered the night before and her story, he regretted his train of thought. Mentally he hung a do not touch poster on her.

Once again, they found themselves in the same bed. Jim had dug through his bag and retrieved a pair of flannel sleeping pants and a t-shirt. He put on a fresh pair of socks to keep his feet warm and settled on top of the covers. Robin had watched and from her expression he thought there was something she wanted to tell him. But he remained quiet, rolling onto his side after turning out the bedside lamp.

The hairs on the back of his neck bristled as an extra sense kicked in. He knew he was being watched. What he wasn't sure about was whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. After a few minutes, he heard Robin take a deep breath. And then she swallowed rather loudly. Then she sighed. All the while an internal debate was running in Jim's head. Should he roll over and see what had her so stirred up or should he just go to sleep?

Finally, he twisted back a little and spoke into the darkness. "You okay? I can go sleep in the other room if you want me to…"

A soft sniffle was her initial response. Jim swallowed hard, wondering what he should do. His instinct was to turn around and try to comfort her, find out why she was upset. But she'd made it clear that trust was a huge issue and while she was beginning to accept that he was trustworthy, she hadn't shown any signs of wanting any kind of closeness. "Robin?"

Another sniffle. And then, "I…no, I don't want you to…its nice to have someone around again. I haven't really had much contact with others in almost three years. And you've been very…careful."

Jim sat up, contemplating what she'd just revealed. Leaning against the wall that acted as a headboard, he considered what to say, how to respond. "Maybe it is time to give humanity another try," he finally said gently.

"Yeah…maybe. You…you've been nice enough. In fact…well…" she paused for several long moments. "I thought…maybe you're cold on top of the covers? Maybe you'd be more comfortable under the covers…with me?"

Jim blinked. "Um…maybe. What exactly are you asking though? Me under the covers …that could be…things might get…" closing his eyes, Jim chastised himself for even thinking what he was thinking and especially for attempting to give it voice.

"I… don't think I would mind…if you… if we…," and she sniffled again.

Scooting a little closer to her, Jim pulled her to him, his arm wrapped around her as her head rested in the crook of his shoulder, the covers still separating them. "Robin, I don't force myself on women and I don't do 'I don't think I would mind' either. I did …hooked up all the time with different women, but after a while it just gets… empty. I was married once and came out of it so burned I swore never again. So I threw myself into the life and avoided relationships like the plague. Got so all the faces just sort of blurred together." He sighed deeply as he thought about the few women he'd met along the way that might have meant something if he'd given it a chance. "So anyway, here I am at my age, alone, and no real prospects in sight. But I'd rather have it that way than go through the emptiness I was feeling after every hit and run." Sighing again, he continued, "So I guess what I am saying is this…You're an attractive woman; I'd be blind not to see it. But if you're thinking of having a little fun while I'm here and then us going our separate ways when my car is repaired, then thank you but …no. I'm not that guy anymore."

He listened to her breath and could almost hear the wheels of her brain whirring over his little speech. And as he listened, he mentally kicked himself. Maybe it was what she needed, just a quick little romance that wouldn't go anywhere but that she felt like she had a say in how it happened. But he was also feeling pretty vulnerable and recognized that was exactly what he _didn't_ need. She was the type, especially with her story, that could get to him and he just didn't think he could handle anymore burns.

"Maybe you're right," she finally sighed. Then scooting away from him, she settled on the other side of the bed like she was trying to go to sleep. Jim didn't move for a long time. Listening for signs of distress from her, he thought about what he'd just told her. There had been truth in all that he said but mainly he'd been trying to keep her at arms length and still let her know that while he thought she was attractive she was safe with him. He thought he'd accomplished his goals. So why did he feel so lousy?

Sunlight shone through the bedroom window far too soon for Jim's liking. He'd not slept well, worrying about Robin and if he was honest, worrying about his own feelings in this. As he began to stir, he felt the bed moving. Opening one eye to just a slit, he saw Robin sitting up, staring at him, a questioning look on her face. Allowing his eyes to open more, he looked up at her. "Morning…"

Her eyes widened. Then she swallowed hard. A smile tried to bloom but failed. And then she took a deep breath. "Good morning," she finally whispered. She was looking at him imploringly now, as if willing him to do something. And he felt the pull. Slamming his eyes shut, he coached himself, talking himself down from the sudden rush that had overtaken him. And his internal coaching was working too, until he felt her lips on his.

Jim's head was telling him to back away but some other force was at work and he didn't. Before he even thought about it, he pulled her into him and deepened the kiss. They broke apart and as he looked into her eyes and saw wariness in them, Jim began to back away both physically and emotionally. She wasn't sure about this at all; she instigated it but she wasn't sure…

Her eyes widened and then she whimpered. "Please," she cajoled.

Shaking his head, Jim hesitated. "You're not sure about this…not sure it is what you want. And like I told you last night, I…"

But he was cut off by her flinging herself into his arms and kissing him again. This time Jim let his emotions take over and as he returned her kiss, his hands took possession of her. Part of him still wanted to back away but as she molded herself to him, his resistance faded away. Feeling wanted had a powerful hold.

But something wasn't right, his gut instinct was telling him and he pulled away again. "Robin? This doesn't fit…"

She grabbed his shirt, holding on as if her life depended on it. "I'm scared but…." she sighed as she tried to formulate her thoughts. "No one has touched me for so long. The other night, when you were rubbing my shoulders, it was heaven. And sleeping next to you, feeling safe with you…I want you to touch me. I want to feel you. I…need it," she said softly.

Jim knew the power of a simple touch, especially for someone who didn't have that regularly. He could see it plainly in her eyes, she was lonely. And he knew what he was feeling. But something was holding him back. As he watched a single tear force its way out of her eye, he knew what it was. She could catch him in her web, wrap him up tight, and eat him for dinner if he wasn't careful. Once again he reminded himself of how very much he didn't want to get trapped.

"Maybe me staying here wasn't such a good idea," he said quietly.

Her shoulders slumped as she released a deep sigh. "I don't get it. I had to fight that bastard to try to get him off me and here you are and I'm fighting to get you to…"

"Look, it isn't the same. What he did…that wasn't because he cared about you….or even about the sex. It was about power. He needed to feel power. But this…I don't want to see either of us hurt and as great as I think the sex might be, one of us would walk away hurt. He saw frustration fight with acceptance in her face until finally she backed away. Standing up, she crossed the room without looking at him. Jim sighed as she disappeared through the door.


End file.
